The field of this invention relates to defensive weapons and more particularly to a defensive weapon which is to be usable by a human being to protect oneself from physically being accosted.
There are numerous types of weapons for self-defense. Self-defense weapons are commonly used by individuals who are subjected to physical accostations such as being mugged. The desirable form of a self-defense weapon would be a firearm. However, within most municipalities, use of a firearm is prohibited.
Therefore, it is common to use some other form of self-defense mechanism. Certain individuals have taken up karate or judo. However, some types of people are not physically able to learn karate or judo. Also, some people may not be able to afford the time or expense to learn karate or judo.
Other types of defensive weapons may encompass something like a knife. However, to carry a knife blade represents a hazard not only to the assailant, but also to the user prior to being used.
A previously known type of defensive weapon is what is frequently termed a throwing star. The throwing star resembles the shape of a star in which each of the sharp points of the star constitutes a sharpened knife edge. Upon the item being thrown at the assailant, generally minor cutting of the assailant's body occurs upon being struck.
An inherent disadvantage of throwing stars of the prior art is that the knife blades are continuously exposed. Therefore, again the throwing star represents a hazard to the user prior to being used.